


Innocence in Injury

by ChloeNicole1912, gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AWKWARD BABY TURTLES, Gen, dis is badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeNicole1912/pseuds/ChloeNicole1912, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While escorting the Lady Dis to the mountain, Tauriel is gravely injured by Orcs, and if she manages to pull through, she may just have to finally confront her feelings for a certain dwarf prince....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence in Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an anonymous prompt on tumblr, and some of the ideas, the editing, and the bit where Kili is helping Tauriel get dressed was written by my beautiful buddy Ginger so send her some love <3

“Come on, follow me! If we carry on this way we should have Lady Dis home in three days!” Tauriel barked, urging the company of dwarves on. They were accompanying the caravan in which the king's sister travelled, and she desperately did not want to mess this up. Thorin had trusted her with this immensely important task as a way of testing her, she just knew. Getting the Princess home safely and on time would earn her her place in the mountain kingdom, which she wanted desperately. They had met the party with no hitch, and were so close to the end that everyone was feeling antsy. The Princess herself had been perfectly courteous (though could not hide her shock when she saw that her bodyguard was an elf) and had been overjoyed to see her youngest son, who had of course come along for the trip. 

Tauriel sighed inwardly and snuck a glance at the dark haired prince, who was grinning and telling the dwarf next to him all about the repair work going on back at the mountain. Things had been more than a little awkward between the pair, following the battle, as she still could not bring herself to answer that fevered question he had asked, what seemed like years ago.

"Do you think she could have loved me?" 

She had moved into Erebor following the battle, telling herself that she was simply helping with the rebuilding, but she knew in her heart that she wanted to be close to him. She wanted a chance to work out all these mixed feelings he brought on, and have time to get to know him, without having to worry about being killed.

She blushed as his eyes found hers for a moment and looked away, scolding herself for letting her thoughts get away with her. She had to stay focussed. She couldn’t get distracted by him. He was now her prince, it would never work anyway… she was but a silvan elf. He would marry into dwarven royalty, not he- FOCUS.

She stopped dead and held up a hand for everyone to fall silent. She could hear movement in the trees ahead, hear raspy breathing and clinking metal. She knew that sound.

"ORCS!" She shouted, drawing her bow. "EVERYONE PREPARE FOR ATT-" 

The orcs revealed themselves, rushing the party, swords flashing. There were about 20 of them, only a small mercenary pack, but vicious nonetheless. She immediately retreated to the door of the caravan, to protect the Princess, as Kili led the attack. She fired arrow after arrow, knocking down as many foul beasts as she could, but her arrows were running low after the previous nights hunt, and soon she was out. She drew her daggers and managed to catch two orcs who were trying to get to the caravan, when something happened a few meters away that made me heart stop. Kili was stuck in a fight with one of the bigger orcs, and was managing to hold his own, but behind him an orc archer was aiming, right for his back. She desperately looked around but there was no way she would get there in time. 

There was no time. She bolted and screamed his name, pushing him down to the floor, just as the arrow was released. She felt a sharp, burning pain in her side, and fell to the ground beside him with a grunt, not daring to look down. Her vision blurred, and she could hear him calling her name. There were hands on her face, but the voice was hazy, like it was being shouted underwater. Blackness was closing in around her and she was in so much pain… so much pain…

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could hear that voice calling her name again, faint and quiet. It sounded so nice… like a dream… it was dark...very dark... If she could only open her eyes.... 

"Tauriel?!"

He was blurry at first, but it was definitely him. 

"Kí- AH" 

Pain had returned, a deep, stabbing pain in her side. 

"Shhhhhh, don't try and talk. Just lay there, it's fine... Oh thank Mahal you're awake!" He was pressing a cold cloth to her head, and a water skin to her lips. "Here... Drink." 

The water was cool, and refreshing, but her side still hurt. She could feel clean bandages wrapped around her waist, and blushed, realising that she was in her undergarments, under the blanket that was thrown across her. 

"What happened?" She asked, and Kili’s face went pale. 

“There was an orc… you threw yourself in front of me… oh you stupid elf you almost DIED!” His voice had risen, and his face had turned red. She felt her own ears turn pink. 

“Excuse me, I was trying to save your life!” she retorted. 

“Yeah, and almost succeeded in ending your own! I get you’re immortal and all so think that also means you’re invincible, but you’re NOT!”

“Wait just a se-” 

“NO! Tauriel you will listen to me! I get that you have this need to save everyone but not if it means YOU get hurt! Especially for me!” He reached out and grasped her hand, his eyes welling up. “You are never to do that again! You hear me?! Not for me…” The tears that had been building up began to fall down his cheeks. "I... I can't lose you. I'm not... I'm not strong enough to lose you.... Don’t..." 

She was moved, and brought their hands to her lips. "I cannot promise you that... I will always try to protect you Kili. I would give my life for you, gladly." 

He let out a quiet sob, and buried his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She sighed and laid her head on his, whispering endearments into his ear. When his sobs subsided he simply laid there next to her, holding her, until he dozed off. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, looking at his peaceful face. Seeing him like this, so beautiful and serene made the pain worth it. He would never be hurt on her watch. 

"Y'know he hasn't cried like that for years." 

Tauriel's head snapped round, and she was beyond surprised to see Lady Dis standing there. The Princess looked every part the royal she was, with fine robes, and many beautiful and intricate beaded braids in her hair and beard.

“Your Highness!” Tauriel spluttered, and bowed her head, but was surprised when the dwarrowdam boxed her round the ears. “OW!"

“SHHHH! Kili is sleeping!” Dis said, before sitting down beside the elf. “That was for being totally reckless. I get enough of that from him!” she said, nodding her head towards her sleeping son, who was still snuggled into Tauriels side. “Mahal knows what we’d have done if you hadn’t have come around. You should hear him talk about you… one would think that you were Varda herself the way he talks. Totally smitten. It’s sickening. But he is my boy, and you have beyond proven yourself…” She reached across, and took Tauriels hand, pressing a small, cold object into it. When Tauriel looked, she found a silver bead, with an intricate, amber studded design etched onto it. “You have my eternal gratitude. For taking care of my boy when I could not… without you he could have....” A deeply sad look crossed the woman's face, before she sighed “But he did have you. And I will forever be grateful for that.”

Tauriel felt her face going bright red, and she held the bead back out to Dis. “I-I cannot accept this, my lady, I did no more than what was needed of me, any one would have done the same! I am not worthy of such an honour, please I cann-” 

“Oh shush you!” Dis chuckled, patting Tauriel on the head and standing up. “You will accept it, and you will not argue! Kili is very lucky. I approve.” she smiled, giving her sleeping son one last look. “Now rest up. We need to move no later than noon tomorrow! Goodnight!” With that, she was gone from the tent. 

Tauriel looked at the tent flap in total dismay, her hand closing around her bead. What in Varda’s name just happened? If she didn’t know any better she’d say that Dis had just given her… well, her blessing. She looked down at the sleeping dwarf and smiled, kissing his hair.  
“Doesn’t change anything pinig…” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly dawn when Kili eventually woke. Tauriel had been awake all night, the dull pain keeping her up. She had passed the hours by putting delicate, elvish braids into her hair, and when that was done, doing a few in Kili's hair. They strangely suited him, and she smiled as she worked. She could live like this. Sleeping beside him, braiding his hair, comforting him... 

When he began to stir she very quickly combed the braids out, knowing that he could possibly be insulted by her braiding her hair pre-courtship (courtship... Would they enter a courtship now? Is that what Dis wanted?) and disguised her actions by brushing his hair from his face as we woke. 

"Good morning..." She said softly, placing a kiss on his brow. He looked up at her sleepily, grinning lopsidedly. 

"Nah... There's no way I’m awake yet... M'still dreamin'" he murmured, and she laughed. 

"You're very much awake." She assured him, running her fingers through his hair. "You stayed here all night." 

He smiled and snuggled closer to her, going to wrap his arms around her waist, but accidentally knocked her injury, and she hissed in pain. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry Tauriel!" He recoiled, and scooted away from her, berating himself for hurting her. 

"Hey... Hey it's fine! Just a little tender is all." She assured him. "Can you... Can't you help me sit up? And... Um.... " she blushed deeply, as he helped her sit up. "Could you help me change the dressing?" She asked quietly, wishing that she had been injured somewhere which didn't require her to be in just her underclothes for it to be accessed. Kili’s eyes widened, and he cleared his throat, also blushing. 

"Of course I can! I mean, if you'd let me... Of course you'd let me you just asked me to... Okay.. Um... We'll have to sit you up on the chair..." 

She leant on him as she stood, before lowering herself onto the stool provided, blushing as the blanket fell away and shivering at the morning chill. He blushed as well, trying to look anywhere but the places he really wanted to look, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders to keep the chill out. 

"Okay... I'll go get some warm water, and then we'll change these bandages okay?" He asked, and she nodded, pulling the blanket closer to her. She didn't know why she was so shy, she had been in states like this around Legolas and other soldiers, when various injuries required cleaning. But this was different. None of their gazes managed to set her skin on fire the way Kili’s did, and she actually found herself caring if he liked her body or not. But for now, her insecurities would have to wait. She looked down at the bandages that circled her waist. Luckily, she hadn't bled through, which meant that she hadn't bled anymore during the night. 

Kili returned a few minutes later with hot water, healing herbs, and fresh, clean bandages.  
"Right, let's do this! Shall we?" 

He reached out and gently undid her bandages, his touch bringing out goosebumps on her skin, which thankful she could blame on the cold. He cringed when he saw the wound, and cursed himself inwardly for being the reason she had to get it. It was small, but deep, in the flesh just above her hip. It had missed her vital organs by centimetres, and he thanked Mahal for watching over her, and delivering her. 

He gently washed the wound in the warm water, in which he had infused the herbs, and she took in a sharp breath. The herbs stopped the risk of infection but they stung like hell, and she had to bit her lip as he worked. Kili himself was a little flustered, and tried his best not to hurt her. True, he had often imagined being able to tenderly caress her skin, and marvel at the pale, flawless panes of her muscled torso, and the delicate curve of her waist... but in his mind the circumstances were VERY different. 

He finished wrapping the clean bandages round her waist, and blushed again.  
“All done,” he said gruffly. “I suppose you should get dressed now, huh?” He blushed more and looked away as he idly scratched the back of his head.

“Yes, I suppose I should.” Tauriel leant down to grab her travelling clothes they had been folded on the ground, but hissed and clutched her side as pain shot through her. “Could you…. would you be able to help? It still smarts a bit.” She blushed up to her ears. It was one thing for Kili to help her dress her wound, but to help her dress herself?

The same thought ran through Kili’s mind as he reached out a shaky hand to grab her clothes.  
“Uh.. s-sure. I could do that. Can you lift your arms?”

Tauriel nodded and lifted her arms above her head. He stood in front of her and gently lowered her travelling shirt down onto her arms. When the shirt covered her face, Kili could not help himself and stole a glance at her chest. She small and pert breasts were lovely, so different from any dwarrowdam’s. Oh how he longed to touch them, to cup them in his hands and- NO! Focus Kili. He helped her shimmy the shirt down until she was fully dressed again.

Tauriel winced as they shifted her shirt into place, but it was nothing too painful. When her head came up through the neck hole, she could have sworn she saw Kíli glancing at her chest, and blushed and looked away.

"Thank you..." she said, settling back onto the stool, wrapping herself with the thick woolen cloak that Kíli handed back to her. "And don't go blaming yourself Kili. I mean it!" She reached out, and brushed her fingers with his. "I would do it a thousand times if it means you stay in this world a'maelamine..." 

He turned to her, eyes wide, but locking his fingers with hers.  
"I don't know what that means Tauriel..." he said quietly, and she smiled.  
"Oh I think you do..." She whispered, kissing their entwined fingers, before changed the subject before he could respond. "Your mother came to see me last night." 

He looked at her, confused, still standing in front of her. Sitting down on the stool she was just a little shorter than him, which made conversation a little easier.  
"Mum came here?" His eyes widened in panic. "While I was...? Oh my god she's going to kill me!" 

Tauriel laughed and shook her head.  
"Quite the opposite! She was most complimentary of... Well, us! After she boxed me round the ears that is! She gave me this." She showed him the bead, and he gasped, a grin forming on his face. 

"She must really like you... Giving tokens is a serious thing for dwarves.... I mean... Well I guess you knew that... Because... Well ANYWAY, this is from her set of beads that mark her as a high born lady. If you wear this, then no-one will mess with you. It'll show that Mum is on your side and as you can imagine, no-one messes with Mum!" He chucked, going to hand the bead back to her. 

"Actually..." Tauriel said, looking up to meet his eyes, "I was wondering if you would braid it into my hair. That is... If you don't mind." 

Kili didn't think he could grin as much as he did in the moment as he nodded eagerly, touched by her trust in him. The braid was simple, but set the bead in a prominent place, where it couldn't be missed. He beamed with pride when he saw it, and noticed the approving look and sly wink that came from Dis when she saw it. Tauriel herself just felt like floating away in a state of bliss. 

~

She healed well, in a few months. She would always have a scar where the arrow punctured her, but in time Kili would gently place his lips on it, and thank his maker for bringing her to him, and having her love him. Dis made it to the mountain safely and began her mission to get the pair wedded, starting with convincing Thorin it would be a good idea, and then moving onto getting the pair to actually admit to each other what everyone knew. It wouldn't take much. Dis could be very persuasive (and was still able to get her brother into a headlock if need be).

Turns out it didn't take much at all. Within the year Dis was watching her youngest son marry his One, and simply couldn't be prouder. It was a good match, even the most suspicious of Tauriel couldn't deny it. And for her part, the elf maid never let Kili get into severe danger again. Their love was a fierce and protective love that bloomed as the years went on, and they never had to worry about being left to fall, as they knew they had each others backs, come any situation. And they have the scars to prove it.


End file.
